guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Emad Abdalla Hassan
| place_of_birth = Aden, Yemen | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 680 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge | penalty = | status = Still held in Guatananmo | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Emad Abdalla Hassan (born June 26, 1979) is a Yemeni citizen, who was captured in Faisalabad, Pakistan, and transported to the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba where he is currently held as an enemy combatant. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number is 680. Joint Task Force Guantanamo counter-terrorism analysts reports that he was born on June 26, 1979, in Aden, Yemen. As of October 6, 2010, Emad Abdalla Hassan has been held at Guantanamo for eight years four months. Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were held in a trailer the size of a large RV. The captive sat on a plastic garden chair, with his hands and feet shackled to a bolt in the floor.Guantánamo Prisoners Getting Their Day, but Hardly in Court, New York Times, November 11, 2004 - mirrorInside the Guantánamo Bay hearings: Barbarian "Justice" dispensed by KGB-style "military tribunals", Financial Times, December 11, 2004 Three chairs were reserved for members of the press, but only 37 of the 574 Tribunals were observed. ]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant Hassan agreed to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. documents (.pdf), from Emad Abdalla Hassan's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, US Department of Defense - detainees ARB|Set_7_0741-0887.pdf#106}} mirror pages 106-112 Allegations against Hassan The allegations against Hassan were: Hunger strike and Force-Feeding Al Murbati participated in the hunger strikes of 2005. Mentioned in the "No-hearing hearings" study According to the study entitled, No-hearing hearings, Emad Abdalla Hassan was an example of a detainee who was arbitrarily denied the opportunity to present exculpatory documents to his Tribunal. The study questioned whether he would have been determined not to have been an enemy combatant if the Tribunal had been able to find his passport in the evidence locker. References External links *Who Are the Remaining Prisoners in Guantánamo? Part Six: Captured in Pakistan (2 of 3) Andy Worthington, October 6, 2010 *Detainees' cases show another side of Gitmo *THE 14 MYTHS OF GUANTÁNAMO Category:People held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp Category:Bagram Theater Internment Facility detainees Category:Yemeni extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:1979 births Category:Living people Category:People from Aden Category:Yemeni expatriates in Pakistan